


Wanna Let Loose

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Sheith Summer Week, Summer, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Shiro wants to watch the storm.  Keith offers something else.





	Wanna Let Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Improtu and written in 20 minutes because wheeeee

“Shiro?”

Glancing back, Shiro offered Keith a distracted smile.  “Hey.”  With that, he turned back to the windows, hand gently resting on the clear glass.

Just outside the castle, a thunderstorm raged.  Lightning crackled and raced, illuminating the clouds from within or striking the ground in vicious, brilliant bolts.  Sheets of rain smashed against the windows, and the wind ripped through the trees and foliage below.  A rumble sounded, starting as a low growl, then evolving into a huge crack that reverberated in Shiro’s ribs.

On Earth, the power of this storm might have been frightening.  From within the castle, it was fascinating.

Stepping over, Keith stood shoulder to shoulder with Shiro.  Rather than watching the storm, his eyes were firmly on Shiro.  

For the moment, Shiro pretended not to notice that.  Right now, he didn’t want to talk.  He wanted to watch.

Keith gave him those moments, reluctant to break the silence.  But finally he took a deep breath.  “You’re alright?”

“Fine,” Shiro replied.  He still didn’t look away from the window.  “It’s not setting me off.”  When Keith didn’t say anything further, Shiro shrugged one shoulder.  “I’m not fond of loud noises, but these cracks don’t inherently bother me.  I never heard anything like gunshots with the Galra, so far as I remember.  It would have made for a bad gladiator fight.”

Ducking his head, Keith nodded.  Another rumble cut through the air, but Shiro barely blinked, and Keith nodded again.  “Okay.  And you’re standing here alone in the dark because...?”

“Because the light makes a glare on the glass, and I want to watch.”

Keith’s silence became pointed.

Finally glancing over, Shiro raised his brows at Keith.  “Are you really getting on me for taking some alone time?”

Expression flat, Keith’s brows rose.  “I am if you're alone to keep from worrying the team?”

Shiro made a face, unable to deny that.  “Not this time.  I just wanted to enjoy the storm in peace.”  Quietly.  And as much as Shiro loved his team, _quiet_ wasn’t the word for them.

“Okay then.”  Simple as that, Keith started to watch too.

Unable to help it, Shiro smiled as he watched Keith’s faint reflection in the glass.  Between the two of them, Shiro had always been the noisy one.  He’d chattered during quiet desert nights, he’d asked questions from rocky vistas, he’d been the one to call out in canyons just to hear his voice echo back.

So it was a surprise when Keith was the one to break the silence.  “Why are you watching from here?”

Shiro frowned, fingers pressing harder into the glass.  “There aren’t a lot of exposed glass windows on the ship,” he pointed out.  Normally, these were covered by a panel of thick metal like the rest of the castle.  But in this landing mode, meant to be welcoming and grand, those pulled back to show the viewing areas.

“No, I mean...”  Keith trailed off, then offered his hand.  “I have an idea.  Come with me?”

Glancing between the hand and the storm, Shiro hesitated.  “Does it have to be now?”

Keith nodded.  “Yeah.  Trust me?”

The question melted Shiro resistance like sugar out in that storm.  “Of course,” he replied, and he took Keith’s hand.

Immediately, Keith shifted his grip so their fingers were laced together.  The simple move made Shiro’s heart pound.

There was something unspoken here, at least on Shiro’s side.  It was never anything he’d been in a hurry to articulate, both out of fear and necessity.  Before he left for Kerberos, his year and change journey had loomed over all their time together.  After, Shiro had so many pieces of himself to pick up.  It wasn’t fair to ask anyone to help hold him together.

That was still true.

But it was also true that Shiro’s breath caught at the press of Keith’s palm against his.  He wasn’t wearing his gloves.  Dinner had involved hand foods, and Hunk had made grossed out noises until Keith took them off.  Apparently he’d never put them back on.

“C’mon,” Keith said, then calmly walked out of the room and into the hall.

Shiro followed, tugged along by the heartstrings just as much as by his arm.

Most of the lights were out in this section of the castle, with the exception of the ever-present blue lines.  It made the walk feel almost surreal, as Keith wound them up a staircase, and then into a room Shiro had never been into.

“Where are we going?” He asked, brow furrowed.  The door opened to reveal what looked like abandoned quarters.  Nice ones, too, from the size of the bed.

Keith shrugged.  “Dunno, exactly.  Haven’t asked who this belonged too.  I was exploring.  But come see.”  He led Shiro to another door.  This one swung open at a touch to the panel, without needing any kind of access code.

Immediately, they were hit with a wall of water.

Sputtering, Shiro jerked back out of sheer reaction. “Wha-?”

Then there was another crack of thunder, this one _visceral_ , no longer muffled by the castle walls.

Shiro’s mouth fell open, and he stepped forward into the storm.

This room had a balcony.

Immediately, they were both soaked through.  Keith stepped forward as well, so the balcony door could shut.  It cut off the faint light behind them, leaving them in the darkness of the storm, interrupted only by the brilliant flashes of lightning above them.

It was powerful, each gust nearly shoving them back against the metal.  It was overwhelming, the wind howling and the thunder crackling so loud it was like a punch the ribs.  It was awe-inspiring.

It was very much like being in love.

“Better?” Keith asked.  He had to shout it, and even then Shiro was mostly reading his lips.

Beaming back, Shiro nodded.  He smiled into the power of the storm, enjoying the way it whipped his hair and flattened his hair.  Enjoyed the sheer power of it, of feeling small in a safe way.

Pressing their arms together, Shiro took pleasure in the fact that he and Keith were small and safe together.

And that Keith hadn’t let go of Shiro’s hand.

Moving forward, Keith turned to face Shiro.  He stepped in close, until they were nearly chest to chest.  “Don’t expect me to do this often,” he called, still shouting.

Then he raised their joint hands up, and rested his hand on Shiro’s hip.

It took a moment Shiro to get passed the sheer intimacy of the movement and realize what Keith was doing.

Keith was ready to dance with him.

Beaming, Shiro barked out a laugh.  “You’re spoiling me!”  He yelled back.  “What for?”  Shiro put his hand on Keith’s hip, then started to walk them through very basic, swaying steps.  He wouldn’t even call it really dancing, just moving together.  But that was plenty.

“We’re celebrating,” Keith replied.  “Your first thunderstorm in two years.”

Oh.

It was, wasn’t it?  Shiro hadn’t even been thinking about the sheer span of time between this thunderstorm and his last.  He’d mostly just enjoyed it for what it was.

This was his first since before he’d left for Kerberos.

“Good reason,” Shiro replied.  He beamed back, enjoying the way the rain plastered Keith’s longer hair to his face, and the fond warmth in those eyes.

There was something here.

But it wasn’t something Shiro needed words for.  There wasn’t a name for them except for _Shiro-and-Keith._  That might change someday, but for now, it didn’t need to.

Right now it could be slow dancing in a thunderstorm, chests flush and fingers intertwined.

Right now it could be them.


End file.
